fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Orenji Hinata
Orenji Hinata is a very energetic girl. She loves sports,escpecially soccer. Her cure form is Cure Flame. When angry or upset, she usually counts to three and the person who angered her is injured badly. No logical explanation is known for this talent until episode 15. Appearence Hinata's hairstyle is braided like Hikari (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart), but there are two of it. Her hair colour is brown and her eyes are black. Her civillian clothes are a red shirt with black sleaves, an orange vest, orange shorts and black sneakers. In the sequel, her clothes are an orange midriff top with the number 2 on the back, and black leggings. As Cure Flame her hair is only one braid,longer,and orange and her eyes are orange too. She wears an orange headband with a ribbon (similliar to Cure Melody's) on it.On her chest is her Rainbow Palette with an orange ribbon.The top is similliar to Cure Black's, but red and orange and no belts.She wears short black gloves. She wears an orange skirt that reaches her knees. Her boots are orange maple with rainbow hearts on them. In the sequel, her outfit is slightly upgraded; She now has brown leaf-shaped shoulder pads, a light orange bow on her back, and her Heartfull Rainbow Compact in her Heart Belt. She no longer wears her Rainbow Palette. As Cure Colorful, she wears clothes similliar to Cure Love's, only longer and white and gold. Her hair is white and is let down, with some highlights in rainbow colours. In her International Form, her clothes are an orange and white frilled dress, which resembles a Flamenco outfit, and she wears the World Gem as a bracelet. Her hair remains the same, but with an ornament shaped like a Carnation flower. In her Prism Angel Mode, she wears an orange and white frilled dress with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle. Her boots are the same as her normal form's, but it has more white than orange. She also wears a tiara with angel wings, and white gloves. She has orange angel-like wings. Personallity Hinata is energetic, but can easily get angry. She loves any sports, but loves soccer the most. When she is angry, she will count to three and the person who angered her will be inujured badly. No one knows why until episode 15, where she checks to see is that's normal and the doctor says that she will die if she uses it one more time. This turns out to be an April Fools joke, and Hinata's ability is part of her Pretty Cure power. When she's excited, she will be far more takative and hyper. Cure Flame "The energetic orange flame, Cure Flame!" エナジェティックのオレンジほのお, キュアフレーム! Enajetikku no Orenji Honoo, Kyuaa Fureemu! Cure Flame is Hinata's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of fire and energy. Transformation Sequence Hinata opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in red light. First her top appears,then her hair is sorrounded in orange light and changed.She brushes her hair with her hands,then her headband appears.She punches the air,creating her gloves.Flames sorrounded her legs,then her shoes appear.She snaps her finger to make her skirt appear.She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose.(One arm is pointing down,while the other is making a peace sign.) Attacks Sub Attacks Orange Fist Cure Flame gathers energy to her hand, then punches the enemy. Inferno Shoot Cure Flame shoots a ball of fire to the enemy. Flame Spread Cure Flame holds a fire in her hands, then spins around and creates a ring of fire around herself and her enemies. Flame Eternal Fire Cure Flame draws an infinity symbol, which turns into fire. The fire flies into her hands, and she shot them to the enemy while saying the attack name. Purification Solo Attacks Flame Spark Cure Flame's first purification attack. Using her Colour Brush,she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says,"Orange is the colour of energy!". She draws a fire symbol with her brush, saying "Pretty Cure," then waves her brush and says "Flame Spark!". Flame Spark Infinity Cure Flame's upgraded purification attack. Cure Orange summons her Cure Blade by saying "Burn, Burst Cure Blade! (Yakedo, Baasuto Kyuaa Bureedo!). ''She gabs her Cure Blade, then she shouts "Pretty Cure..." while drawing the infinity symbol in the air with the blade.The infinity symbol turns into fire and goes inside the Cure Blade. Cure Flame then runs towards the enemy while shouting "Flame Spark Infinity! (''Fureemu Supaaku Inifiniti!) Group Attacks '- Burning Heart Shower' A trio sub-attack done once by Cure Love, Cure Flame, and Cure Ocean in episode 22. The three cures hold hands, then Cure Flame raises her hands while saying "Burning... (Baaningu...)", followed by Cure Love doing the same thing and saying "Heart... (Haato...)", then finished by Cure Ocean, who says "Shower!! (Shawaa!!)". The three cures then point their hands to the enemy, and shooting a red, orange, and blue wave. - Rainbow Heart Spiral A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures. The cures summon the Heart Reflector while saying "Shine! Power of feelings, Heart Reflector! (Kagayake! Omoi no Chikara, Haato Rifurekutaa!)". ''They put their hands together while saying "Pretty Cure...". Then they give it to Cure Love, who says "Rainbow Heart...(''Reinbō Hāto...)", then she throws it, while all of the cures say "Spiral! (Supairaru!). ''The Heart Reflector flies to the enemy and creates a colourful tornado, purifying the enemy. - Colourful Blade Explosion A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures.The cures summon their Cure Blades by saying "Together! Cure Blades!". Cure Tune attacks the enemy with her blade, followed by Cure Mist, Ocean, Nature, Lightning, and Flame. Cure Love then attacks the enemy while saying "Pretty Cure...", then she and the other cures run through the enemy one more time together while saying "Colourful Blade...", then they stick their swords to the ground while saying "Explosion!". The enemy is purified behind a burst of colours - Seven Heart Dynamite A group attack done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures in the sequel. The cures summon their Rainbow Mirrors by saying "Mirror, Mirror! Give us hope!". All of them introduce their Mirrors, then they shouted "Pretty Cure..." while holding the mirrors up. The mirrors glow a bright light, then they point the mirrors at the enemy. The cures shout "Seven Heart...", while hearts formed in front of the mirrors, each with a different color. Then, they shout "Dynamite!" as the hearts fly towards the enemy. The hearts hit the enemy one by one, then they explode as the cures say "R-A-I-N-B-O-W!", purifying the enemy. Cure Colourfulhttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Aida?action=edit&section=10 '"The infinite rainbow coloured heart, Cure Colorful!"' 無限の虹色こころ, キュアカラフル! ''Mugen no niji-iro kokoro, Kyuaa Karafuru! Cure Colorful 'is the upgrade that all cures of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure get in episode 44. The cures undergo this upgrade after not giving up to Mushoku, so they all joined their hearts together and become one person, Cure Colourful. In this form, along with Dusk, they can perform the Final Blade Explosion with their upgraded Cure Blade, the Final Blade. International Formhttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Aida?action=edit&section=11 '''International Form '''is an upgrade that all of the cures get in the sequel's movie. Each cure's clothes are different, depending on which warrior they became friends with. Hinata became friends with the warrior from Spain, Gloria, so her outfit resembles a flamenco dress. In this form, the cures can persorm the World Prism Solution with the World Gem. Prism Angel Modehttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Aida?action=edit&section=12 '''Prism Angel Mode '''is an upgrade that all of the cures get in the last episode of the sequel. In this form, they can perform the Eleven Heavenly Attack with the Prism Pad. History Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Childhood Becoming Cure Flame Hinata is first seen in episode two.She is waiting for Aida to go to school with Izumi.At P.E,She is the Captain for the girls team and wins at the last second.This make the captain of the boys, Mikoto Tachiko, jealous and his Colour Heart fades.Shira sees this. At lunch,she makes a Colourless out of it. Cure Love fights,and Hinata wants to help.This activates her cure powers and she became Cure Flame.She purified the Colourless with Flame Spark. After that, they all explain to Tachiko that they accidentally thrown orange leftovers on his head, which made him faint. Looking for The Seven HeartsEdit Purifying the Twins and the Appearance of SmokeEdit Symphonique is MissingEdit Dawn's betrayal and Symphonique is posessed.Edit Defeating MushokuEdit Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light Relationships Cures Akane Aida- Is Hinata' best friend. She met her when they were in Primary School with Izumi. Kiiro Pikako- Hinata likes to tease Pikako, but Pikako often doesn't get her because her Japanese isn't well yet. Midorika Hanako- The two are good friends, but sometimes Hinata's jokes are too far and results pain. Aokawa Izumi- Is Hinata' best friend. She met her when they were in Primary School with Aida. Indigo Kasuko- Hinata stays away from her because she is scary, but Kasuko always try to be good friends with her. Onpuno Symphonique- Hinata is one of her biggest fans, and even the one who started a fan club about her. Akane Aimi - Hinata was suspicious at first, thinking that Aimi might be a villain in disguise. Slowly, she and the other Cures start to trust her. Family Orenji Genji- Is Hinata's father. Not much is known about him, as he barely appears in the series. Orenji Himeko- Hinata's mother. A good friend of Akane Aya (Aida's Mom). She is a good cook and often teaches her daughter recipes, even though she barely pays attention. Orenji Itsuki- Hinata's playful brother. Sometimes he is ignored by her sister, but they get along pretty well. Others Aiki Akihiro - Hinata's childhood friend, who is also Aida's cousin. They met each other in kindergarten, but seperated when Hinata moves to another Primary School. Hinata calls Akihiro "Aki-kun", and Akihiro also calls Hinata "Hina-chan". Etymology Orenji: (オレンジ) Romaji for Orange,because she symbolizes the orange flame. The Katakana translates to Orange (Fruit), instead of Orange (Colour). Hinata: (ヒナタ) means In the sun, refrencing her powers of fire. Image Songs Hinata;s voice actress, Nagasawa Miki, has sung two image songs for her. She also has duets/group songs with '''Mitsuishi Kotono '(Cure Love's voice actress), Miyahara Nami (Cure Lightning's voice actress), 'Yuka Imai '(Cure Nature's voice actress), 'Sakuma Kumi '(Cure Ocean's voice actress), 'Katsuki Masako '(Cure Mist's voice actress), 'Kudou Mayu '(Cure Tune's voice actress), 'Ōtani Ikue '(Dusk's voice actress), and later, 'Han Keiko '(Aimi's voice actress) and 'Nishimura Chinami '(The Twin's voice actresses) * Lady of Fire * DokiDoki!Wakuwaku!~Fireworks!~ * Yasashii Honoo * Flame no Passion! Afureru Jounetsu Duets/Group Songs *Triple Fantastic! (''Trio song with ''Mitsuishi Kotono and' Sakuma Kum'i'')'' *Nanairo Shooting☆Star (Group song with 'Mitsuishi Kotono,''' '''Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako,and Kudou Mayu') *Genki~Rainbow (Group song with'' '''Mitsuishi Kotono, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, and '''Kudou Mayu) *Namida (''Group song with Mitsuishi Kotono, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako,' '''Kudou Mayu', Uchiyama Yumi'', 'and '''Ōtani Ikue) *Natsu no Spirit! (Trio song with' Nagasawa Miki 'and 'Miyahara Nami') *11~Kokoro no Chikara (Group song with' ''Mitsuishi Kotono', Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, Kudou Mayu, Ōtani Ikue, ''and ''Nishimura Chinami''') Trivia * She has alot of similliarities with Natsuki Rin aka Cure Rouge from Yes PreCure 5GoGo! - Both loves sports,and are very good at it - Both control fire - Both are the second cure to be born - Both are close friends with the Leader - Both have atleast one sibling. * Hinata's voice actress, Nagasawa Miki, is the voice actress of Dark Rouge from the Yes!Pretty Cure 5 Movie. * Hinata is the third cure to wear her hair in braids, the first one is Hikari and the second is Rikka. Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures